Champ In Making
by PixelatedHeracross
Summary: [Gameverse, GenI and Remakes] In which Mr. Clyde, the handy dandy Pokemon Gym Guide, is finally appreciated. Oneshot.


**[Gameverse, GenI and Remakes] In which Mr. Clyde, the handy dandy Pokemon Gym Guide, is finally appreciated by his first "champ in making."**

Mr. Clyde noticed the teenager walk into the Pewter Gym. With his purple pants and dark blue shirt, no one wouldn't.

A rookie. It was obvious by how the Eevee clung to his shoulder at the sight of a picture of Brock's Onix.

"Hey there! I can tell that you have what it takes to beco - " he said before he was rudely cut off.

"Get the hell outta my way, old man. I have a Boulder Badge to win!" the boy snarled.

Wow. Someone forgot their milk in the morning.

And he shared that thought with the boy, who complained like the little baby he was, and soon, Mr. Clyde was booted from the Gym.

In a year, he would learn that this boy was named Green. Green Oak. The grandson of the renowned Professor Samuel Oak. He would have never guessed.

Anyways, he decided to stay outside the Gym rather than go inside.

He just really hoped loitering around a Gym wasn't illegal.

Not more than an hour or two after the first teenager showed, another boy showed up. He was a bit shorter than the rude one, and had a black shirt, red and white jacket, and jeans.

The most interesting fact about the kid was that he had a golden-yellow, crimson-cheeked Pikachu on his shoulder.

Definetly a rookie.

He said his rehearsed speech for the second time that day, and the kid stopped to listen.

"Hiya! I can tell you have what it takes to become a Pokémon champ! I'm no trainer, but I can tell you how to win! Let me take you to the top!"

The teenager looked at him with a bland look.

"I'm Mr. Clyde, and you are?"

"Red," the teenager said.

"Well Red, this is the Pewter City Gym, headed by Brock, the "Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer. He specializes in the Rock type. Grass and Water will crush it though, and Fighting and Steel moves will take you to the top. Be sure not to rely on Flying types. Electric types too, as many of the Pokemon are also part Ground type."

Red nodded, and headed inside to face Brock.

He came out half and hour later, with the Pikachu on his shoulder carrying a shiny object which Clyde recognized as the Boulder Badge.

"Just as I thought! You're Pokémon champ material!" he encouraged.

Red muttered a thanks, and hurried out of the Gym.

Mr. Clyde knew that he didn't mean it.

The next time Mr. Clyde saw Red, it was a month later in front of he Cerulean City Gym. He had just gotten back from watching the monthly Nugget Bridge Tournament when he saw the kid in front of the big sign.

"Yo! Champ!" Clyde greeted, and Red looked at him for the first time in about a month.

Red nodded a greeting, although reluctantly.

"You taking on Misty, eh? Here's my advice! The Leader, Misty, is a pro who uses Water type Pokemon. You can drain all their water with plant Pokemon. Or, zap 'em with electricity!"

Red didn't even bother looking and strode inside the Gym.

Soon enough, Red came out of the Gym, with a Bulbasaur along with the Pikachu on his shoulder and a Charmander in his arms, which was holding the Badge.

"You beat Misty!" Clyde exclaimed. "What'd I tell ya? You and me kid, we make a pretty damn good team!"

"Sure," Red said, with a small frown on his face.

The next time Clyde saw Red, it was at the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City. Clyde was trying to make a bundle, but he just couldn't get the sevens. His friend told him if he pulled the level extremely fast three times, he would get threes in a row, but it just wasn't working. He noticed Surge's Badge on the inside of his jacket.

"Beat Surge's Raichu, eh?"

No response.

"You got better things to do, champ in making! The leader, Erika, uses grass-type Pokémon! She might appear docile, but don't be fooled! Use Fire and Flying types!"

Red looked at him weirdly, then went to inspect an unbalanced poster at the back of the room. A few seconds later, he was nowhere to be seen.

Clyde heard about Red all over. Who singlehandedly exposed a Rocket Gang Ring in Celadon? Red. Who caught an enormous Snorlax that was attacking people near Lavender Town? Red. Who took down Rocket Operations in Saffron? Red. Who was the trainer that defeated Sabrina and Blaine, the second best Gym Leaders in the region? Red.

All that was left was Viridian Gym. Arguably the toughest Gym in all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The leader was frequently gone, and it seemed like nobody, even the Gym Trainees, knew who he or she was.

It was also strange how he only came back to the Gym when a trainer with seven Badges came.

Clyde rushed to Viridian. He had seen the fight with Sabrina on TV, and knew that it was his seventh Badge.

He waited in a nearby hotel for three days and two nights before he saw Red.

He recited the speech for Red, and Red shook his head, grumbled, and went in.

He came out.

With the Badge.

Of course he would. He was good, no, great!

He brushed past Clyde, off towards the gates before the Indigo Plateau.

Clyde watched his battles on TV. Clyde shook his head. Red was good, but he failed - Green was right in front of him.

He zoomed past Lorelei and Bruno, struggled with Agatha and Lance, and was soon at the Champion.

Green.

The region was in a tizzy after having the first seventeen year old champion. The youngest yet.

The battle between the Challenger and the Champion took too long.

And Red won.

Of course he did. He was better.

When he stepped up to the podium, he gave his speech.

He thanked his mother, and Professor Oak, and everyone he battled. He then said good night.

He left the podium, but after taking a couple of steps, he turned back and to thank someone else.

Green.

Of course.

Green. Not Clyde.

Three years later, Clyde was in his kitchen with his wife, when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to see the Kanto Postal Service Truck drive away. It had left an unusually large package. Clyde, heaving it in, opened it. He didn't remember ordering anything.

It was a trophy.

It was gold, with silver and bronze engravings. On each corner, there was a symbol of Ice, Fighting, Ghost, and Dragon. In the middle stood a small figure of a Mew, the National Pokemon of Kanto.

Correction - it was a Championship Trophy.

The name read "Red," and the last name and year was scratched off.

His wife came in the room.

"Oh my. Honey, who's that from?"

Clyde smiled.

"Just a friend."


End file.
